Goodbye
by Shorty22133
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester's sister, Angela, has hunted alongside her brothers for years. What happens when a routine hunt goes horribly wrong? Can Angela save her brothers in time? Rated T for swearing. One Shot


Goodbye- A Supernatural Fan Fiction

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. This is my first Supernatural Fan Fic and I hope you like it.

_**WARNING! This story is very sad! You may want to have some tissues handy when you read this. If you want the whole experience to reading this, listen to a song called, **_'Isn't It Bromantic?**'**_** off the Supernatural Soundtrack while you're reading. I did and I was crying while I was writing this…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the recognizable characters. The only one that's mine is Angela. Enjoy!

FYI- Flashbacks are in Italics along with the brothers' voices as spirits.

* * *

It was hot. Not so hot as to be scorching, but the air was thick and stifling. Angela's large straw hat did little to block the harsh rays of sun, just one more thing that was unforgiving and relentless in her life. Although the light breeze helped with the heat, she barely noticed it. Her eyes were focused on the small slabs of marble in front of her. Her eyes gazed over the familiar lettering the pain almost too much to bear, as she choked back a small sob.

She was numb. There were no words to describe the amount of pain that she now felt. She was all alone now. Her family was dead. First her mom died in a fire when she was only two years old, then her father mysteriously died from a heart attack only five years ago leaving her with her two brothers.

_'You can't go.' She pleaded. 'It's too dangerous.' She begged._

But it wouldn't stop them. Her brothers assured her that they would be fine. That nothing would happen.

They were **wrong**.

And now they were gone too.

_She had gone against her oldest brothers' orders to stay in the motel room while they hunted the demon themselves, when she realized that something wasn't right. When her research uncovered a flaw in their plan and she knew that she needed to warn them before they got hurt. She had snatched her cell phone from the bed as quickly as she could and dialed her oldest brother's number first._

_'Damn it!' she cursed under her breath as his voice greeted her in the form of his voicemail. Hanging up, she dialed her youngest brother next with the same results. Growling in frustration, she grabbed what few items she could and raced out of the dingy motel after her siblings._

A tear fell across her flushed face as the images flashed through her mind and she could no longer pretend she was alright. Her knees crumbled beneath her as a cry ripped through her throat, her knees pressing into the damp grass.

Her frame shook as she cried, the pain crippling her as the images continued.

_It was dark when she arrived at the warehouse where her brothers had tracked the demon. She parked right behind the empty impala, knowing full well that her brothers were inside. She only hoped that she had made it in time to fix her mistake._

_**But she was too late**_.

_Armed with her weapon of choice, a shotgun loaded with rock salt, she entered the warehouse, the cold damp air filling her nostrils. After scouring most of the building and finding nothing, she concluded the demon was gone and had assumed that her brothers took off on foot after the creature. She was just about to turn back and go to her car when a light caught her eye. Making her way through the debris, she noticed that the light was coming from a room at the far end of the hallway._

_She thought to call out to her brothers, but thought better of it. She didn't want to expose them if they were hiding, so she kept her mouth shut._

Another sob ripped through her frame, causing her to beat her fist at the grass. She was more angry at herself than her brothers. If only she had known that the spell wouldn't have worked, she could have been able to avoid all this. It was her fault that her brothers were dead.

_Using the barrel of the gun, she slowly pushed the door to the room open and peered inside. Seeing nothing, she eased herself slowly into the room, gasping when her eyes landed on a figure unmoving on the floor._

_'No.' her mind screamed. She rushed forward to the figure, her instincts screaming at her to help him. Her hands roamed his face first as she screamed his name, her eyes landing on the large gash on his neck. It was then that she saw all the blood soaking his shirt and the floor around his body._

_He was gone._

_A few tears leaked from her eyes when she realized it was too late for him. But just maybe her youngest brother was still alive somewhere. Wiping her tears away, she stood sniffling, intent on finding her other brother alive. She hadn't gone more than two steps when she saw another figure on the ground and her heart plummeted._

_Rushing to her youngest brother, she knew he was gone too. He lay unmoving on his back as if he were sleeping, his hand gripping the necklace that he wore. His body also covered in blood from a wound to the chest. Time seemed to stand still as she cried, her eyes darting between her two dead siblings._

Her world destroyed, she thought about killing herself. She had nothing left to lose. There were a few family friends that she had…Ellen…Bobby… but the rest of her family was gone. But she couldn't. None of her family would want that for her. They would tell her to move on and live her life. That she could finally get away from all the crazy supernatural stuff in this world.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed, her eyes roaming over the polished marble. "I should have known. It's all my fault. Please forgive me."

_'Angela.'_ A voice called to her causing her to look up at the voice. She nearly choked at the sight. In front of her eyes, dressed in white were her brothers standing side by side.

"Am I dreaming?"

_'No.'_ Her youngest brother spoke, a sad smile on his face. Her eyes teared up for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to save you." She choked. "I was too late."

_'It's ok.'_ My oldest brother spoke. _'We know._'

"Please don't leave me." Angela begged pushing herself to her feet, tears threatening to spill over. "I'm all alone now."

_'No you're not. We'll always be with you. Inside."_ Her youngest assured placing a hand gently on her chest, brushing her hair back behind her ear with his free hand. Her eyes closed at the touch, wanting to memorize everything about these last few moments, opening them moments later when the touch disappeared.

_'Besides, you're wearing our necklaces, so we'll always watch over you no matter where you are.'_ The oldest added, stepping forward to embrace his sister for the last time.

Their words were comforting, and she began to calm down. She never wanted this moment to end, but unfortunately it came all too soon.

_'We forgive you and love you so much. Remember that, Ang. Don't ever forget.'_ Her youngest brother added embracing her for the final time.

"I won't." she choked out. "I love you."

_'Love you too.'_ He responded before pulling away. The oldest smiled sadly, before repeating the words causing tears to form once again.

_'We gotta go.'_ The oldest spoke sadly _'Goodbye Ang_.'

She said nothing, just smiled as the tears fell freely down her face, as she watched her brothers retreat a few feet from her to a tall tree standing a short distance away. Her eyes never left theirs' as she watched their spirits slowly vanish, their images burned in her mind…smiling and happy like they were before all this started. Free of the pain, anguish, and guilt that consumed them in their waking life and for a moment Angela felt completely at peace.

Brushing her fingertips against the cool marble she read the headstones once again.

**Dean Winchester**  
**January 24, 1979 - April 6, 2012**

**Samuel Winchester**  
**May 2, 1983 - April 6, 2012**

Under each of the names a single inscription engraved…

**MAY HE REST IN PEACE**

Holding on to that calm peaceful feeling, she took a deep breath and sighed before taking a step back and gazing at the other two headstones to the side of her.

**John E. Winchester  
****1955 - 2006**

**Mary Winchester**  
**1954 - 1983**

Her eyes roamed across all four headstones and she sighed. With a heavy heart, she turned and walked away from it all but not before saying one final word.

_**"Goodbye."**_

* * *

**A/N: This was a idea that I thought of one night, and had to write it down. Hope you liked it. I was crying as I was writing this. For those of you who really want to get the full experience of the story, listen to the Supernatural soundtrack's song titled 'Isn't It Bromantic?' as you read this. Trust me….it'll make you cry.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**


End file.
